se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luis Ángel González Macchi/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| President of Paraguay Luis Gonzalez Macchi (R) is received by Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L), before the reception at the Citadelle, in the old city fort in Quebec City, 21 April 2001, after the first working session of the third Summit of the Americas. América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo y Luis Angel González Macchi, Presidente de Paraguay. 29 de mayo. 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Felices y emocionados, a las 22:50 bajaron las escaleras Luis Angel González Macchi y Susana Galli, acompañando al presidente Fidel Castro, último en retirarse. 15 DE AGOSTO DE 2003 abc América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Fernando De la Rua of Argentina (L) and Luis Gonzalez Macchi of Paraguay Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde with Presidents of Mercosur (Argentina,Brazil,Paraguay and Uruguay), Bolivia and Chile at the Olivos Residence in Buenos Aires, Argentina on February 18, 2002. Rafael Wollmann Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Sin imagen.jpg| Delcaración Conjunta de Presidentes en Mercosur Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| RR/HB · Paraguayan President Luis Gonzalez Macchi (L) talks with his Brazilian counterpart Fernando Henrique Cardoso Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents from (L-R) Chile, Ricardo Lagos, Brazil Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Argentina Fernando de la Rua, and Paraguay Luis Gonzalez Macchi, walk after lunch on the grounds of the Olivos residence, June 30. Presidents from the Mercosur countries, Argentina, Brazil, Paraguay, and Uruguay, are holding their bi-annual summit with leaders from associate countries, Bolivia and Chile.RR/CM/JP By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Ecuador * Ver Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| La última cena de Luis Angel González Macchi como presidente del Paraguay con sus pares de Sudamérica. El último en llegar fue el presidente del Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez, y el primero en retirarse de la cena fue el primer mandatario uruguayo, Jorge Batlle. Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| El sábado 15 de agosto de 1998, el ingeniero Wasmosy entregó la banda presidencial y el bastón de mando al titular del congreso, Luis González Machi, quien tuvo a su cargo investir del poder al nuevo jefe del Ejecutivo, ingeniero Raúl Cubas Grau. portalguarani.com Luis Ángel González Macchi - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Luis González Macchi y Nicanor Duarte Frutos buscarán el abrazo de la conciliación, tras el cruce de declaraciones de la semana pasada. (Foto de archivo) / ABC Color Federico Franco - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| Raúl Cubas Grau, Federico Franco y Luis Angel González Macchi, expresidentes paraguayos. Paraguay.com Horacio Cartes - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| Horacio Cartes, Fernando Ojeda, Lilian Samaniego, Luis Ángel González Macchi y Mario Morel Pintos, en la presidencia del Partido Colorado. / ABC Color Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| Por invitación de Su Excelencia, el Presidente de la República Oriental del Uruguay, Doctor Jorge Batlle Ibáñez, Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República del Paraguay, Don Luis Angel González Macchi, realizó una visita oficial a Uruguay, los días 26, 27 y 28 de febrero de 2002. archivo.presidencia.gub.uy/ Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Luis Ángel González Macchi.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE PARAGUAY, LUIS ÁNGEL GONZÁLEZ MACCHI, NICARAGUA, ENRIQUE BOLAÑOS Y VENEZUELA, HUGO CHÁVEZ SE SALUDAN EFUSIVAMENTE AL INICIO DE LA XII CUMBRE IBEROAMERICANA EN REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA. 25cumbres.segib.org Fuentes Categoría:Luis Ángel González Macchi